The present invention is directed to a fifth wheel assembly between a towing vehicle, such as a semi-tractor, and a towed vehicle, such as a heavy-duty trailer, and in particular is directed to a fifth wheel assembly safety arrangement that ensures proper coupling of the towed vehicle to the towing vehicle while the towed vehicle is pneumatically coupled to the towing vehicle and the brake system associated with the towed vehicle is disengaged.